Fighting For Freedom
by Mkrazy11
Summary: 4 kids fall out of the Great Hall's ceiling and change the lives of four Hogwarts students forever. Now They join forces to save their other friends from the evil clutches of Voldemort... and a lot of more random shizzle happens...
1. It's Fun to Fall out of the Ceiling,

I do not own Seamus, Ginny, Oliver, Luna, or any other characters that are owned by J

I do not own Seamus, Ginny, Oliver, Luna, or any other characters that are owned by J.K Rowling. I do own Mikey, Megan, Kimmy, Nick (well to an extent since they are actual people in real life... well not their powers since that is impossible but... you get it!! Ok...) and all the upcoming characters that are kind of evil for a little bit. Now that that is done... Well on with this story...

It was the first day back at Hogwarts and all was going well. The whole school was gathered beneath the enchanted ceiling to begin the New Year. The Sorting Hat had just finished singing its song and the "sorting" had begun. Seamus, Ginny, Oliver, and Luna were sitting at the Gryffindor table discussing the upcoming Quidditch season. They have grown closer since all of their closest friends have gotten into random relationships.

"Gryffindor!!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The small first year joined his fellow house members at the Gryffindor table. Suddenly, while they were cheering, the bewitched night sky started swirling around, getting faster and faster by the second. A large gust of wind shot from it as a tall dirty blonde teenager flew out of it quickly. A few seconds before he would hit the ground he shot his arms in front of him and a large ball of wind came which made him lose momentum and made him hover above the ground. He began lowering himself when three other teenagers came flying out of the whirling ceiling of doom. They all landed on top of the hovering boy which made him lose his focus. The wind disappeared and they all fell face flat on the ground right in front of professor McGonagall.

There were two girls and another boy on top of the first teenager. The other boy was slightly shorter than the dirty blonde. He had dark brown hair which was slightly gelled and a tanned complection. The first girl that fell was the shortest out of the group and had long brown hair that was in a pony tail and reached down to her waist. The other one who was on top of all the rest had brown hair that went to her shoulders and was pretty much average height for what seemed. She had more of a bright glow to her than the other girl who seemed slightly pale and looked like she had a little bit of Asian in her blood.

" Not that I don't love you guys or anything but... could you please get off of me? I can't really breathe!" said the 1st squished teen. They each quickly got off of their friend. The other boy seemed to disappear and reappear to the side of the other girls. When all this happened all of the Hogwarts students just had their mouths open not making a sound. Seamus and his friends just looked around at his other 3 companions wide eyed and saw that all of them had the same expression on their faces.

" Ah it seems our new guests have arrived," Dumbledore said as he got up getting ready for a speech. "These 4 have been transported here via port key because something very tragic has happened to them. But before I get to that I need to explain to you that these peers have a very different and very special kind of magic. They each are very powerful and can control a single entity of the universe. Before I go on would each of you please state your name and what you control."

"Hi!! I'm Mikey and I can control the wind and... no wait that's all...," Said the dirty blonde who was the first out of the ceiling of doom. He had a big smile on his face, not really nervous at all.

"Wow Sea... he acts just like you!" Ginny whispered do her sandy haired friend. Seamus just stuck out his tongue out.

" What up? I'm Megan and I have the power over Storms and weather and whatnot," the shorter haired girl stated with an I can be your best friend but if you're an enemy then I will kick your ass kind of look.

"Hmmm... reminds me of you there Gin!" Seamus stated back towards Ginny who manipulated his reaction back by sticking out her own tongue.

The tan boy crossed his arms over his chest, " Hey I'm Nick and I can pretty much run really really fast!" He then began to show off by running down the Great Hall and going back and stood next to Kimmy now in under 2 seconds.

"That's Oliver!" The other three shouted and began laughing.

"I'm not like that!... too much," he stated and then just laughed with the others.

"Hi! ...I'm Kimmy and...'" she stopped and looked up. " And..," she looked up at the ceiling again. " Gah! I'm sorry but your ceiling is just awesome!! Oh I Can control wood like trees and stuff." she said while still staring at the ceiling.

"Luna!!" all four of them said. the other three just stared and Luna who was just smiling cheerfully at the rest.

"What? I want an alter ego like the rest of you do." she stated like it was something everyone should of known. The other just started laughing hysterically.

" Now that this is all said and done. I would like to tell you why they are here now. A tragedy had happened to them. Voldermort has captured all of the others that are like them and put them under the Imperius curse. Out of this large group these 4 are the only ones that have escaped. They have come here for protection, learning, and most of all to figure out how to get their friends back. We also know that the others with these powers are able and most likely will be coming on Hogwarts grounds. When these happen all students will be sent to their dormitories and will stay there until I say it is safe again. If this is all understood we will now be placing these 4 into a house now." Dumbledore, who is now out of breath, sat down and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the sorting hat on the newcomers.

The first was Megan. after a few seconds the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!!"

After her was Nick. "Gryffindor!!"

Then Mikey... "Gryffindor!!"

And last was Kimmy... The hat took about 3 minutes to figure hers out. After the immense time the hat yelled out "Ravenclaw!!"

" You always have to be different Kimmy. You and your looking like an Asian and all," Nick stated (1)

"Nick how many times I have to tell you that I'm not Asian!" Kimmy argued this back while they all started walking towards their rightful tables.

" Hurry guys make room for them!!" Oliver yelled this out as all 4 of them made room for each of them. Ginny stood up and waved all 4 of them to come sit. The newcomers all came over there and began sitting down.

"Ummm. I think I am supposed to sit over th- EEP!" Before Kimmy could finish Luna grabbed her arm and sat her down right beside her.

" It's ok you can sit here I'm in Ravenclaw also but I always sneak over here and sit with my friends. They really don't care that I LIKE YOUR EARINGS!!." Luna yelled the last part pointing to Kimmy's checkerboard star earrings she was wearing.

"THANKS!! I like your radish ones too!! they are very unique!" Kimmy replied back. right before that conversation was going to last. Seamus blurted out.

"Yeah She always sits her... Actually I don't think I have ever seen her sit at her own table." the other two Hogwarts students agreed.

"Hi alter ego Kimmy!! I'm your alter ego Luna! I;, so glad to meet you! I hope we become great friends!" Luna joyfully said while putting Kimmy's hands in hers. Ginny slapped her forehead. ' That's a great first impression to give Luna. Way to freak her out.' she thought.

"AWWWW!! YAY! ALTER EGO" Kimmy shouted and gave Luna a really big hug.

The rest of this newly formed group just stared at this and just began laughing...

((END FOR NOW!!)) tell me what you think please!!

(1) Whenever Kimmy laughs or squints her eyes she looks completely Asian. This is why Nick always swears that she is and is thinking she is lying to him all the time. Apparently she is polish or german or something... im not really sure off the top of my head...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	2. Fazing Through Bouquets of Dreams

As the big feast began the newly found group of friends started chatting away and getting to know each other a lot

Still don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters…

So this chapter should be a lot better than the first cuz shizzle actually happens in it…. So I hope you like it!!

As the big feast began the newly found group of friends started chatting away and getting to know each other a lot. They all have many things in common especially with their "alter egos". Luna and Kimmy both have their unique styles from their personalities to their wardrobe. Mikey and Seamus are the jokesters but in different ways. Mikey is more of the klutzy gullible one (he fell out of his chair twice and accidentally poked himself in the eye while pointing (1); while Seamus can say anything to make people laugh. Nick and Oliver are the athletic types. Oliver told them about Quiditch and both Nick and Mikey were interested in trying out. Megan and Ginny are very friendly, kind, and energetic. But you also don't want to get on their bad side because they will kick your ass. (2)

"Mikey! Look over there! It gullible!" the Irishman shouted and pointed directly towards the Slytherin table. (3)

"Huh?" He looked quickly at the table then after a few moments at staring at a pale blonde boy who was looking back at him with a glare, the wind controller finally got the joke and turned back and gave Seamus a friendly punch.

"Fool me once shame on you. Fool two or three times shame on me." Mikey said trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Mikey… You just burned yourself," Ginny stated matter of factly.

"Yeah," he thought for a second. "That will happen a lot actually."

"So what's up with that kid? He seems kind of menacing and it doesn't seem he likes us a whole lot" Megan stated while staring at Mr. Pale, Blonde, and Evil.

" That would be the infamous Draco Malfoy. He is a pure blood twit who think s he is better than mostly everyone cuz his family is unnaturally rich, his dad is locked up in Azkaban cuz he was one of Voldermort's Death Eaters, and he pretty much hates Gryffindor especially the "Golden Trio"( he even made the hand gestures), which is probably why he hates you guys already without even knowing you at all," Oliver explained to all of his listeners while taking a bite of his chicken.

"Ah I see. Public enemy number one for us guys. We might need to watch out for him," Nick said while grabbing a slice of shepherd's pie. "By the way, Who's the "Golden Trio?" he asks this while manipulating Oliver's quoting hand gestures.

"That would be Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Seamus started. "They are pretty much do everything together. Harry is the one who is supposed to defeat Voldermort, Ron is Harry's best friend and side kick who is also known as Ginny's brother." Ginny gave out a "bleh" at this last statement. "And Hermione is the most intelligent witch in her year if not the world!! Dun dun dun!!" Seamus stood up quickly, pointed a finger at Hermione (who "eeped" in a startled away), and threw a chicken bone at her which drastically swerved to the right and hit Filch's cat straight in the head. The frightened kitty, which is not really a kitty but… anyway, hissed really loudly and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Woooow kid. Lay off the sugar a little there, and nice aim there Lucky Charms!" Megan was pretty pleased at this comeback since it made everyone else start busting out laughing. Seamus looked like he was pouting when everyone began laughing. He started to just stare at Megan. The storm controlling brunette put her hand on top of his, winked, and gave him a big smile before taking her hands away and started to laugh with the others again. ' I wander what that was about?' the Irishman thought while still looking straight into her bright emerald eyes. 'Wow she is gorgeous though, with a great personality, and that attitude…wait, get a grip Shay! I just met her like an hour ago!'

Kimmy was still laughing when she looked at Luna's wrist. She saw that she was wearing a black, amazing, sweatband looking, wristband. In the middle it had two letters in gold, DA. With her full curiosity, the tree hugger asked " hey Luna, what does the DA stand for on your wristband?" Luna looked down at her own wrist to where Kimmy was mentioning and stared at it for a good minute. This was making Kimmy shake a little with impatience. The white haired girl looked back up and gave Kimmy a chilling smile.

" That would stand for Dumbledore's Army. A group of us back in our 5th year joined forces against and evil toad faced Umbridge and taught ourselves how to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts under the teachings of Harry Potter of course," She looked over at Harry when she said this. The shaggy haired boy with a lightning scar on his forehead turned and looked at Luna at the same time and waved at her. She waved back and turned again towards Kimmy. Luna was slightly startled when she looked to see that Kimmy has still taken her eyes off of the wristband. " Ummm Kimmy? Are you o-"

"O my jeez! I have a great idea! Luna come hither!!" Kimmy shot up and summoned a tree that grew out of the floor right in front of her. The whole room grew quiet and all stared at the event that was taking place (Dumbledore just rolled his eyes). On a branch of the tree was a tan messenger bag that had a lot of sharpie doodles on it. Kimmy grabbed it off the branch, made the tree disappear, and grabbed Luna by the hand and dragged her out of the Great Hall. Everyone else in the Great Hall just stared speechless.

When the feast ended the rest of the group (Kimmy and Luna never came back down) all got up and started up the stairs towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Burgundy Peaches," Ginny told the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open while the three non Hogwarts students just looked at Ginny curiously. "What? Do I have something on my face?" all three of them shook their head.

"It's the password… It's a combination of two inside jokes with us. Burgundy is my "sex noise" I make with that Burping game where when someone burps you say a color and the last person who doesn't or a person repeats one u has to do a sex noise" Nick was chuckling while he was saying this. He started laughing a little more when he began the second part. "And Peaches is Mikey's-" (4)

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOOT IT EH!! (yes aboot he speaks Canadian when he is angry) Mikey yelled out. (5)

"Well…. On that note I think it's time for bed. I'm tired and we all need some sleep for tomorrow. Since we start classes and all," stated Oliver as he stretched and began towards the boy's dorms. All the others went to their proper dorms as well. And once they all reached them, they got dressed into their pajamas and went straight to sleep. Apparently falling through a ceiling and having seeing that surprise happen can exhaust people.

"WAKE UP YOU GUYS!!" Kimmy shouted at the sleeping boys. Mikey jumped up and hit his head on the pole thingy attached to his bed. He began rubbing it while the others including Seamus and Oliver woke up without injuring themselves.

"Huh… what's going on Kimmy at… 2 in the morning?!" Nick woke up completely when he looked at the clock.

"There's three here, out by the Hagrid's hut. We need to go. Now!" Megan was getting a little antsy.

"We're coming to, "Oliver said while getting out of bed already no matter what they said he was helping them out. Seamus started getting out of his bed and reaching for his wand.

"We thought so. Luna and Ginny are already down stairs ready to fight so we thought you guys would be coming to," Megan just smirked and Kimmy and she were already heading down to the common room. They all started heading towards Hagrid's hut without any interference with teachers. Once the got there the place was very eerie and flowers were everywhere. Three girls were standing directly in front of Hagrid's hut. The first was a tall blonde haired with bright blue eyes. The second girl was a short with layered short black hair that was in small pig tails and the third was tall with brown eyes and short blonde haired with brown streaks in it. Each of their eyes was glazed over with out any expression in them.

"That's Skylar, Liz, and Rachel. Skylar can control Dreams and have your worst nightmare come and attack you, Liz can go through solid objects, and Rachel can control flowers and even turn them into the sharpest of weapons," Mikey informed the group of Hogwarts students. Right after he explained a huge amount of flower petals came slicing towards the group. Everyone dodged as fast as they could. Kimmy summoned a huge tree in front of her and the petals were now slicing almost all the way through the trunk. When the flurry was done the motioned the tree out of the ground and threw it toward Rachel. She held one pink rose petal and sliced the tree in half before it hit her. Nick grabbed Luna and they both were running at the speed of light to avoid the damages. He let go of her and she started casting spells towards the three adversaries. Megan, who now had a cut on her face made the rain start falling immensely over the girls. Lightning came and almost hit Skylar before she dodged. The dream witch looked straight towards Megan. She turned into a huge menacing looking alien which made Megan gasp with wide eyes. Seamus looked at what was going on and shouted "REDUCTO!" The alien was hit but it turned back into Skylar again. Nick sped up and stopped behind her, grabbed both of her arms behind her back, and pinned her to the ground. "Gotcha!" he yelled out. Skylar tried to turn her head and stare at Nick to transform into his worse nightmare but he wouldn't let her move. She kept struggling to get away. Ginny ran up and stopped about five feet away from the two wrestling teens. She pointed her wand to the blonde girl and yelled "IMMOBULUS!" The dream witch was frozen.

Luna and Oliver were trying to hit Liz with every spell they could think of but they kept going straight through her. Liz dove straight through Luna and kicked her in her back. Two seconds later she uppercut Oliver right in the face. The brunette adversary then ran up behind Ginny, went halfway through her and grabbed her wand which made Skylar free to move once again. Nick, who was tending to Luna, turned to see what just happened and swiftly dashed over to Skylar and started running around the girl very quickly making a blurred circle around her.

Another flurry of flower petals came straight towards Mikey, but he was ready this time and summoned a powerful gust of wind that sent them straight back to Rachel cutting her up and knocking her out. Liz seen this happen. She gave a shocked stare at this, but then shook it off and ran towards where Nick was running around Skylar. Liz stood into the circle where Nick just ran through, sending chills through his body. This made him stop completely and kneeled down.

Liz came towards Nick and kneeled down beside him. But right before anything else could happen a booming voice was heard and everyone knew whose voice it was. Voldermort yelled "Enough! Liz, Skylar come back to me now. Leave the other; she is useless to me now." They both did as they told as another girl teleported in between the other two girls and touched their shoulders. Right before they teleported back, the glaze on Liz's eyes disappeared and she gave everyone a happy smirk and held up a peace sign. A second later the three girls were gone.

"Wait did Liz just… She… Gah! I'm so confused?" Kimmy collapsed in confusion and exhaustion.

Mikey and Nick ran over to see if Rachel was still alive. Nick checked her pulse and assured the others that she was fine. Just then Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore came running towards the ear ground. When the female professor saw that there were more than the four people that were supposed to be out here she stopped dead in her tracks and grew red in the face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU OTHER FOUR DOING OUT HERE!"

"Uh Oh… We are totally screwed," Seamus sighed. Ginny just slapped her forehead.

(1)Yes that actually happened in real life… I think I was hyper or something and was pointing at myself to…enthusiastically? And poked myself in the eye…

(2)Megan takes karate….that's all I have to say…

(3)I was voted most gullible of my senior class. I basically believe anything people say…

(4)Burgundy is Nick's sex noise for the burping game. If you don't know what that is… Well when someone burps you say a color and the last person to say one or repeats another's then you have to do a sex noise. He says burgundy cuz Rachel thought that Burgundy was a sound that a giraffe makes instead of a color… So I think he says it as sort of what he believes the giraffe would sound like if it said Burgundy… or something like that…

(5)I really don't speak Canadian… only when I am watching Degrassi… and The Peaches thing was something you will know later on in the story…

Please review!! It would be great to know if people actually like this story….


	3. The Dark Side of Ice and Snow

The four Hogwarts students just stayed frighteningly still while Professor McGonagall began to yell at them for breaking the r

Sorry it took so long for me to update but heres chapter three! Again don't own anything that's not mine and blah blah blah… you know the usuals. Oh and now I am getting help from this girl in my COM class to help me out with the romantic stuff…. Cuz I feel really awkward describing my friends falling in love with fictional characters haha!

The four frightened Hogwarts students just stayed still while Professor McGonagall began to yell at them for breaking the rules. The other four just stared, wide eyed, at the whole situation happening in front of them. ' So… I definitely think we got them in trouble now' Megan thought to herself. 'My bad.'

" …And you have broken this rule on the first night back! You are lucky we don't EXPEL you for this. And-"

"Minerva!!," Dumbledore shouted at the professor as he put his index finger to her mouth to shut her up. " Now is not the time. We will deal with this later. We need to bring this….," the Headmaster pointed to the knocked out girl with his other index finger. "Flower Power…chick to the hospital wing and administer the potion immediately. She has a long night ahead of her." Now noticing that his finger was still making Professor McGonagall shut up, he quickly apologized, pointed to Seamus and Nick, and said "Both of you carry the girl to the hospital wing. And you two!" He was now pointing at Luna and Megan. "Go get Professor Snape and tell him to bring the potion that breaks the Imperius curse to the hospital wing. Then all of you go back to your proper dormitories and get some sleep. We will talk about the punishments in the morning while you are getting your wounds healed." Moments passed as they just stood there dumbfounded. "NOW!!," the Headmaster commanded. The two girls rushed off into the castle while Seamus and Nick began carrying the "Flower Power…chick" towards the hospital wing. Mikey, Ginny, Kimmy, and Oliver dashed back into the castle, as if they took Nick's power and were running a race against a Kenyan. (1)

The four had gotten to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible. Kimmy decided that she was just going to go to sleep in their common room today since she didn't really know how to get into Ravenclaw Tower without the help of Luna. They all sat in the common room discussing the events that just took place. Kimmy and Oliver were sitting on the love seat while Mikey and Ginny both sat on separate sides of them in the giant arm chairs. They talked about what they believed their punishment would be. They all voted on detentions at the most, except for Kimmy, who believed that building a tree house in the Whomping Willow would be the proper punishment to be given. Everyone, but Mikey, (who was used to this), stared at her. After about twenty more minutes of talking, the exhaustion from the night's events was starting to show. Kimmy was the first to fall asleep. She shut her eyes and leaned against the now red faced Oliver. He leaned his head against hers and slowly put his arm around her shoulder. He stared at her sleeping face and thought, 'Why does she make me so nervous. This normally comes so easily. Hmmm… Oi! Whatever, I'll think about this later. Right now, this just feels right.' Oliver looked around and saw that Ginny was sleeping soundly and Mikey was watching her sleep with a gentle smile. He now knew that Mikey was starting to have a little crush and began to understand his own feelings more with Kimmy. He also felt a little alarmed about this new discovery. 'I don't think he knows. This might cause a problem. I shall talk to him more about this tomorrow,' and with that last thought, he went to sleep with Kimmy in his arms.

The other four met up in the hallway and was outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. They all stepped in and went over to the couch since they saw the top of Oliver's head. When they got closer they now saw Mikey and Ginny sleeping in the arm chairs and something else.

"Awwww, yay Kimmy!!,' Megan said. She then turned towards the boys that were still awake. "And why can't you two be like that? Huh?' Seamus was as red as Megan's lawn mower caught on fire.(2) Nick just shrugged it off. Since all the rest were already sleeping down here they all decided to find a place on the floor and directly went to sleep.

When Kimmy woke up she found herself lying on Oliver and his hand was around her waist. She just gave out a happy sigh and moved out of his grasp without disturbing him. She got out of the hold pretty gracefully and stood up and stretched. She shut her Asian looking eyes and thought for a second. She thought and thought and thought… and then…

"GAH!" Everyone, but Luna, shot up quickly when she yelled this. Kimmy rushed over to Luna and started to slap her in the back. "Luna wake up and hither!! I completely forgot about the STUFF!" Luna woke up slowly and "eeped" a little when the tree hugger dragged her out of the common room. The portrait opened and before it closed Kimmy popped her head back through. "Don't leave this spot till we are back! I will be bearing gifts!" She giggled like a little school girl and was off.

Seamus just had a blank stare on his face. "What just happened?" he turned towards Mikey who just shrugged back. The wind guardian fell back in his chair face first and was back asleep.

In about five minutes The Ravenclaw girls were coming back through the portrait hole. Everyone was all awake, except for Mikey who didn't move an inch from where he was before.

"Wait a minute. Do you guys know our password?" Ginny asked. They both shook their heads. "Then how do you guys keep getting in?'

"Hmmm. I guess it would have to be the Luck O' The Irish. Heh," Luna responded. Seamus just looked at her with an angry/confused look on his face.

"Wait… what does that… I mean… you're not even... I'M THE ONLY ONE FROM IRELAND HERE!" He shouted back at her furiously. Mikey then shot up out from his slumber and walked right up to Seamus and put his hand on his shoulder and said,

"Actually mate, I have a wee bit o' Irish blood in me eh….homie skillet g fry." (3) Mikey then collapsed on the floor and used Seamus' foot as a pillow. The others just looked at each other as if something awkward just happened. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he gets like this when he doesn't get a lot of sleep. He tends to only hear just a random part of a conversation and burst out with something out of the blue," he responded to the looks while yawning. "So, yeah, ummm Kimmy you want to show us something?" The Speed Demon kicked Mikey in the kidneys. He whined like a wounded fox cub and got up slowly.

"Oh. Psh, yeah I do! It's these!" Kimmy conjured the same acacia tree from the one in the Great Hall. This time though, a brown, environmental friendly, recycled paper, shopping bag was hanging from a branch. She grabbed it and the tree went back into the ground. They reached into the bag and brought out a blue wrist band made out of duct tape. (4) In the middle were two Celtic looking F's made out of green duct tape.

"Wow Kimmy, this looks amazing!" Megan said as the wrist band was passed to her.

"Thanks. I got the idea when I was looking at Luna's DA band that she was wearing. She explained to me that they also had a coin that each member could communicate to each other with so I decided to do something like that with ours also," the Tree Hugger began handing out one to each person. "Luna's duplication charm worked perfectly. So I didn't have to use all my duct tape! Yay! So if we are, by any chance, separated and need to get a hold of one another, all you have to do is think about who you want to contact and push between the F's with your index and middle finger. Then a "tickling feeling", chose by Luna, will begin on the other's wrist and when they close their eyes, they can see who summoned them and where they are at." After Kimmy's lecture, they all put their own wrist band on.

"This is a really great idea Kimmy, but I have to ask. Do the F's stand for anything?' Oliver asked raising his wrist to eye level to examine it further.

"Actually, yeah. I thought since we are fighting for our friend's freedom, that we should be called the Freedom Fighters." Everyone nodded in approval.

"Good choice, kid." Mikey accepted

They all were now in the Hospital Wing getting their minor wounds checked out by Madam Promfrey. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were also there discussing the future plans with the four delinquents. Megan was sitting on the edge if the bed getting her cut on her face magically mended. After the healer was done, there was not even a scar left where the cut used to be. Madam Promfrey moved on to Nick's bicep that had a large gash on it. (6) "I'm sorry sweatie but this cut is too deep to fully heal with magic. So there will be a scar," she said slightly depressed. She sighed and healed it as much as she could. Nick looked at his newly formed scar. The pink skin shined brightly next to the tan skin surrounding it. He flexed his arm and a smile grew on his face.

"Hmmm….. Nice. I got's me a battle scar!" The speed demon jumped off the bed and went to the mirror. He made different poses with his arm, flexing it in different positions. Madame Promfrey just stood there dumbfounded for a second. Megan looked at Kimmy and they both just rolled their eyes. Luna began to giggle a little at Nick doing his poses. She didn't take her eyes off of him for a good minute. When he noticed that she was staring at him he smiled. This made her blush a little and she turned away. She then noticed that the next bed was blocked by a white curtain. With her cunning and stealthy moves, (she totally just hopped off the bed and skipped over to the curtain), she went and opened the white sheet and discovered Rachel sleeping. She has bandages around her head and arms. She couldn't see if anywhere else on her body was in bandages, since it was covered by the blanket, but seeing the incident earlier that morning she knew there were more. The floor surrounding her bed was covered in turquoise tulip petals. (6) 'This is so beautiful,' she thought in complete awe. She picked up a petal which was as sharp as the French Guillotine, but at once the petal retreated back into its gentle and soft state. She turned back to where Nick was still posing at. He saw her coming towards him in the mirror and the speed demon turned around. She grabbed his hand and gave the petal to him.

"You remind me of this petal,' She gave him her famous grin.

"How's that? I don't get it," He gave her a confusing gaze while his head tilted a little to the left.

"It's true. Because, you put on this tough act and your self esteem is high and you become a very powerful person, just like how this petal was when it was being used as a weapon. But, when you're around the people you're the closest with, you're as gentle and soft as this petal is now…. You're a great guy Nick, and I hope to see more of the gentle side of you more often." The White Rabbit was still holding on to his hand. She folded it, forming it over the turquoise petal. She gave a soft smile and walked back towards her seat and sat down.

'Wow. That was just…. Wow.' Nick was speechless. In this way I guess it's more of thoughtless. (Even though that sounds like he is a jerk but it doesn't mean that way). He now wanted to get to know what made Luna become so open with him. He was staring at her now. He let out a chuckle and sat back down in his seat. Now that the professors were done talking to each other, they turned around towards the teens.

"We have discussed the punishment and you all, and I mean ALL of you, will be given detentions. You will be doing them in pairs next Saturday. Since this Saturday the teachers have that meeting thingy, we can't hold them this Saturday. So you will be missing the first Hogsmeade trip," when Dumbledore finished his lecture all of the Freedom Fighters groaned depressingly.

"Ummm. Professor, I have a question for you,' Mikey said a little uneasily. "I think that Ginny, Oliver, Seamus, and Luna should help us with these fights. I mean without them I'm pretty sure that we wouldn't have been as successful as we were in that brawl."

"Plus I'm about to turn eighteen, Seamus is seventeen already, and Luna and Ginny are turning seventeen in less than three months! So we are all pretty much qualified as being the legal age," Oliver added daringly. Dumbledore looked at both Snape and McGonagall. Snape just rolled his eyes and whispered a "whatever" to the Headmaster, While McGonagall shook her head.

"I don't know. They could get seriously injured," The Transfiguration professor assumed.

"Oh come on guys!" Madam Promfrey butted in. "Do you actually think that they will even listen to you if you told them no. They are friends. So they're going to look out for each other. Plus if they get injured it's not like I don't know what I'm doing. So I say go for it. We need more fighters against this cause. " All the Freedom Fighters grinned hugely at the healer.

Dumbledore thought for a second. "I guess your right. You all may fight together, under two circumstances. Keep it a secret and you still have detentions." The group nodded and Kimmy and Luna both jumped up and hugged Madam Promfrey really tight. She hugged them back and added a couple motherly pats on the back.

The next two weeks went by pretty quickly for the Freedom Fighters. They all began classes. Mikey, Kimmy, Megan, and Nick only took a certain amount of them, which included: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Divination, Charms (more to show off their skills than to learn anything), and they all began taking Occlumency lessons with none other than the infamous Snape.

In these classes they do a lot of partnership activities. Dumbledore wanted to make sure that they all got their proper education. So, he made sure their teachers knew that they should be split up. So Mikey was partnered up with Parvati, who seemed to be getting a crush on the Wind Guardian. 'This could be a problem,' Mikey contemplated. Megan was partnered up with Dean, and she noticed that Seamus (who was partners with Lavender) might be having a problem with this situation also. She put this situation in her memory so she could remember to talk to Seamus about it. The others and their partners didn't really have any real "dilemmas". Oliver was with Hermoine, and Nick was with Ron. Since Ginny, Luna, and Kimmy were all a year younger than everyone else, they weren't in any of those classes.

The Saturday of their detentions came quicker than the Freedom Fighters wanted them to. The group was now in Dumbledore's office waiting to hear their punishments. Dumbledore began:

"Ok so here they are. Megan and Seamus, you both are going to help Filch look for his cat that has been "mysteriously" missing since the opening feast," Megan and Seamus began laughing hysterically at this since they each knew pretty well why Mrs. Norris ran off. Seamus kneeled, still laughing uncontrollably, and Megan, who was crying now because she was laughing so hard, leaned over Seamus and held on to him for support. The headmaster just rolled his eyes also knowing to well what actually happened to the cat.

"And Kimmy and Ginny, you two are going to climb the Whomping Willow and get the beginnings of what seems to be a "tree house" and take all of that out of it. Also you can get rid of the weeds surrounding it." The rest of the group just looked puzzled for a second. Luna was the first to look over at Kimmy. She noticed that Kimmy had an "I'm guilty but trying to look innocent" look on her face. The others started to catch on and stared at her also.

"What. I just wanted to get a head start. You know, just in case," Kimmy admitted. This made Ginny slap her forehead and make a sighing grunt.

"Mikey and Oliver, you two are to clean and polish the broomsticks and all the Quidditch supplies in the Great Hall." The boys just shrugged, thinking that it wouldn't seem that hard. It might just be a little boring and tedious.

"This just leaves Nick and Luna. You two have the special job of….(Snape begins a drum role) Cleaning the Owlry!! Yay!" The speed demon's jaw just dropped.

"Whoa Dumbledore…Whoa!" Nick was astonished on how terribly disgusting his detention was going to be. Well, at least it was with Luna. He looked towards the White Rabbit who was just staring off into space with that….that grin. Nick just sighed.

Mikey was cleaning off the Quaffle making it all shiny and whatnot. He lifted it up and it glistened from the reflection from the starry night …ceiling. Oliver was telling the Wind Guardian all he knew about Quidditch.

"So do you think you want to try out then?" The Scottish Keeper asked while he put the newly cleaned Snitch back in its compartment.

"Yeah I think I want to be a Beater. It sounds pretty fun, and a great way to get rid of built up anger" Mikey chuckled at this last part and Oliver looked at his friend peculiarly. 'I never really thought of Mikey being an angry person. But he does have a point. I guess I will see how good he is at tryouts.' Oliver thought about this for a second while Mikey added in, "I think Nick would be good at a Chaser position. He's quick, and was always good at scoring in soccer." Oliver looked confused. "Oh, soccer, as in futbol, the Muggle sport that is sort of like Quiditch. You use your feet instead of…. well…it's similar trust me!"

Just then Professor Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Art Professor, strode in.

"Well, I am very happy to have you here as my Teacher's Aid. I am sure that you will have a good time here at Hogwarts. Now come along this way." He said to a girl who just walked in when he finished. She was a pale, average height girl with dyed black hair and was no older than Mikey and Oliver. She looked like she was pretty wealthy too since she was wearing pretty expensive Muggle clothes and accessory brands.

"Holy Crap! It can't be!" Mikey said shocked. The girl walked towards where the two Freedom Fighters were sitting and gave Mikey a sort of devilish grin and then followed Lupin through the Faculty Lounge Door.

"Amanda?"

Megan and Seamus were on the first floor still looking for that stupid cat.

"I can't believe we still can't find this dumb butt cat!" Seamus blurted out. "It's been 2 hours!"

"Well if you actually had aim, then we wouldn't be in this predicament." Megan stated flatly.

"Well…, if you would of…No. What you said is pretty much true." This made Megan laugh. They began walking around not really looking, just talking about stuff.

"And those are the reasons why Irish accents are sexier than French ones,' Seamus finished. (7)

"Hah! I still beg to differ." Megan challenged, but then she remembered something she wanted to ask Seamus about. "Hey Shay, why were you glaring angrily at me when I was partnered up with Dean?"

"Huh? Oh, well I wasn't glaring at you. I was glaring at Dean, because we used to be best mates until he became a jerk and sort of stabbed me in the back to get with my ex girlfriend. And when he was partnered up with you I just was thinking that was going to do it again,' he clarified.

"Do what again, exactly." Megan was trying to get a straight answer out of him. More of an answer she wanted to hear…, hopefully.

"That he was going to steal someone I li… am close to, away from me,' He caught himself before he spilled his whole heart out.

"Ah I see." She said sort of disappointed. After that there was an awkward silence while they walked by the Great Hall doors. Seamus had enough of it so he decided to poke Megan in the side to see if she was ticklish.

"Ha too bad I'm not ticklish! Mwuhahaha!" (8) She playfully added the evil laugh. She then poked Seamus in the side and he gave a huge leap.

"Gah! No Fair!" They kept poking each other for a few minutes. Then Megan pushed (thrusted Ha-ha Megan!) Seamus up against the wall. They both stared each other in the eyes. The romantic moment started and they each leaned in farther. Megan closed her eyes, but just before Seamus did he noticed a person behind them. It was a boy whose eyes were glazed over. Seamus's eyes widened. They other boy lifted his arm getting ready for an attack when Seamus pushed Megan behind him.

"Megan look ou-!!" He didn't finish it because he was now frozen solid.

"SEAMUS!!"

CLIFF HANGER!! Aren't they fun? No? Well I'm sorry….more to come soon!! Hope your liking this story!

(1) "Here Comes the Lions…. ONLY IN KENYA!! Or…. The video of Power thirst that I can not remember how that goes and is too lazy to look it up right now…

(2) Actually…. I was trying to describe that some how and asked Megan for help and got her lawn mower out of that… don't ask me why…We are weird like that.

(3) I Am Irish!!... and went to a public school for high school… Don't You Judge Me!!

(4) She can make anything out of duct tape… you should see my wallet she made for my birthday!

(5) He actually does have a scar there… I think he got it when he was three or something…. He made his sister mad and you never make his sister mad. Haha!

(6) Its Rachael's favorite color and flower. I spent a lot of time figuring out how to fit everyone's personalities with their powers. Also when Rachael (in the story) feels a threat her powers automatically react… Hence the sharpening of the petals. This won't go away until she knows the threat is gone. Since she was knocked out the mechanism inside her body that controls her power still thought the threat was still there until it was touched delicately from Luna. So her powers already knew Luna was a good person before Rachael actually did. Therefore Rachel can trust and befriend the right people before anyone else can. TOLD YOU I DID!!

(7) Megan loooooves tormenting us by speaking French… hence why she takes it as a language. And likes to argue with my why its better than Japanese and Irish…. Which its not… although a French person speaking Japanese might be very entertaining.

(8) She isn't ticklish at all unless you catch her by surprise!! Its very frustrating!


	4. Forming Waves Through The Icy Relations

Megan was thinking way to quickly for her own good

Megan was thinking way to quickly for her own good. 'What do I do? He's not letting me get close to Seamus to get him unfrozen; I really doubt I can take him on by myself, and we are all separated, so this is amazing!' Her sarcasm wasn't helping her feel better about the situation. The Ice King began walking towards her. 'What do I do? What do I do?... Wait!' she brought her wrist up to her face. It's the wrist that had the Freedom Fighter's wristband on it. 'How do I use this again?… Oh yeah!' She thought of everyone and then put her index and middle finger in between the two F's.

Amanda walked in the door right after Lupin. She stopped, and turned around and gave the two boys a sad, pleading look.

"Whoa, who was that?" Oliver asked, still staring at the doorway the mysterious girl walked through.

"That's Amanda; she is like one of us. But she left our,… I guess you can call it a team, because she liked to do things alone. It's just weird that she's…." Mikey didn't finish his sentence because a sudden tickling sensation came from his wrist. The same happened to Oliver also. They both fell out of their seats in a fit of laughter. When the laughter subsided, they both looked at each other and remembered what Kimmy said about the wristbands. They closed their eyes quickly, which revealed to them Megan was going through at this time. She was in danger, trying to reach the frozen Seamus while also attacking her ice controlling opponent with a mini twister storm. The boys opened their eyes, got up, and dashed towards the battle scene; right outside the Great Hall.

"Augh! She knows that her tornadoes are week without our combined power! Just cuz he is her yoda, she's taking it easy on him…" (1) He mumbled the last part to himself. Oliver didn't notice as he was too busy trying to open the humungous doors by himself.

"Umm… A little help here!" the Scottish Keeper struggled. "O wait," he said to himself more than to Mikey. He flicked his wand and the doors opened by themselves. They both leaped out to see that a sandy blonde boy with glasses covering his glazed over grayish green eyes, was standing over Megan with a large icicle in his hands, and was about to lower it. Mikey reached out and a huge burst of wind shot out of his palm and hit his possessed friend in the middle of the back. This spun him around and he landed on his stomach pretty hard against the floor, about ten feet away from the Storm Caller.

"Who is that?" Oliver asked forcefully.

"That would be Nick L. He controls ice and all the coldness that comes with it," Mikey commentated.

"Nick L.? That's his last name, L.?" Oliver was pretty much confused right now. Megan stopped her tornado and ran across the room to go stand by her comrades.

"No L is not his last name just the abbreviation. It's to not get people confused because there are two Nicks now, Nick L. over there and Nick G. is the one we all love and adore. The author doesn't want to write down the last names of people because he really doesn't want people randomly coming to find the actual people we are based on and come stalk us or something. Thank you author!" Megan waved towards the ceiling as a "Your welcome" came out from no where. Just then, a clueless boy walked out of Dumbledore's office right into the battle scene. Oliver saw him and told him to go find out what is taking his girlfriend so long. Mikey was quite confused about this. The boy sprinted towards the door to go outside. The Wind Guardian thought he was getting her from the group of kids that were heading back from Hogsmeade.

An icicle came shooting at Megan, and just before it was going to hit her, Nick G. grabbed her and they dove out of the way at lightning speed. Oliver casts "Stupefy" and it hits Nick L. directly in the chest. The "Ice Controller" flies into the air and lands on his back on the staircase.

"Sorry it took so long we had a meeting with some dementors which Luna pretty much took care of while I was battling a certain someone who has too much fun in the water," said the speed demon smugly. He let go of Megan while Luna was happily skipping down the stairs Winguardium Leviosa…ing an unconscious Italian girl with curly black locks that would rest on her shoulders if she wasn't levitating in the air. She jumped over the stunned Nick L. Mikey looked pretty excited about the girl who was being levitated down the stairs while Nick G. gave her a challenging glare. Oliver walked over to Megan.

"What's up with those two and that girl?" He asked her

"Well, that's Alex. She can control water and is the cousin of Mikey. Which I'm sure he is glad to see her again safe and soundish. Also, Nick G. and she are both really good at track and Cross Country so they kind of have this big rivalry on who is the better runner. They pretty much make everything a competition now. Megan explained. (2)

"Ah I see," states Oliver while Luna puts down the unconscious Italian and runs over to the others.

"I did good Nick, Yes?" The Speed Demon nodded. Then turned towards Mikey.

"We ran into McGonagall on the way down. She was going to help Ginny and Kimmy outside with other dementors. She gave us these." He handed two flasks full of cerulean liquid. "They are the potions to cure them of the Imperious Curse."

"Sweet. now we just need to have them hold still and figure out how to get them to drink it. Piece of cake," Mikey commented sarcastically. Nick L. got up chucked another icicle towards Megan once again. The Storm Caller held up her hands. They began glowing a fire red color which began making the whole room rise in temperature dramatically. The icicle melted right in front of her hands. The frozen Seamus began melting as well.

"Ok. You three keep "Yoda" busy over there, while I start unfreezing Seamus'" Megan said as she began running towards her frozen friend. Nick L. had seen this happen so he summoned an ice wall, blocking her way. Mikey launched a wind attack which transformed the wind into blades. They cut through the ice wall right before Megan ran into it. Nick G. ran right in front the other Nick's face. "Sup Nick!" he said as his opponent tried to punch him in the face. The Speed Demon disappeared and reappeared behind him and took out his ankles with a low kick. Nick L. Fell on his back. Mikey now ran up towards him with the potion ready. Before he got there, Nick L. stared at Nick G.'s legs, this caused them to be frozen solid and he couldn't move from the spot. "Augh! That bastard," Nick G. cursed as he was trying to release himself from the frozen trap. Mikey now forced Nick L. to drink the healing liquid by forcing his mouth open and pinched his nose shut so he would swallow the potion. After the deed was done, there was a gold glow surrounding Nick L. who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Ok, almost done," Megan said while she was still trying to defrost her Irish companion. The ice was melting quicker now. After another twenty seconds, Seamus burst out of his ice shell and leaped straight towards Megan as they both toppled over, the boy on top of the girl.

"Th…Th. Thanks kid," Seamus shivered.

"Anytime," Megan blushed which made Seamus smirk.

"Now, where were we?" Seamus didn't wait for an answer as he pressed his lips right on Megan's. After about 20 seconds (I guess I like this number of seconds) of snogging they parted.

"Wow…." Megan put her fingers to her lips.

"What? Am I that good of a kisser?" Seamus asked still having that same smirk on his face.

"No. I mean, yeah you're a good kisser but that's wasn't it. It's just that your lips are really really cold," Seamus just stared at her for a second with a strange look. Then they both laughed. Everyone else was watching the new couple exchange their laughter and did not notice a shadowy figure get up. Oliver turned around. His eyes widened.

"GUYS!!" Everyone turned around now. Alex, the water controller, was now fully awake with the same Imperious stare in her eyes. Before anyone else could even move from there spots, she summoned a huge wave of water heading towards the Freedom Fighters. They all flinched and closed their eyes. But the wave never came. As they each opened their eyes they saw what happened. Nick L. was now fully awake with his hand in the air. He froze the wave right before it landed on his friends. The Ice controller just smiled and said,

"Sup, Nick!"

"….Sup," was all the Speed Demon could muster. (3)

Alex was now fully recovered from her Imperious curse and now all of them (except Kimmy and Ginny) were just sitting on the stair case finding out any details that Nick L. had from the "kidnapping" while Nick G. and Alex were trying to figure out the length around Hogwarts castle was.

"I really don't remember anything after those people in masks came and put us under the curse. How long have we been like this?" Nick was twirling a small icicle in between his fingers.

"About two weeks, give or take a few days," Mikey said. Nick G. jumped up and glared at Alex menacingly.

"Oh, but you forget that I'm a BEAST!" The Speed demon was getting red in the face. 'Oh, here we go again,' Mikey thought while he rolled his eyes. Luna just stared at the quarrelling duo in amusement…. Well, more towards the male version of the duo (If you catch my drift).

"Yeah right! You're as beastly as an awkward turtle," Alex said. She jumped up as well and got all up in Nick G." grill. (4)

"That's it! We are doing this now!" They both got into their runner stance.

Oliver leaned over to talk whisper to Mikey.

"Shouldn't Nick easily be able to dominate Alex in a race? I mean he does have the power over speed."

"Well, yeah, but in competitions, especially with Alex. He doesn't use his powers. It's sort of how no one is really allowed to use magic during a Quiditch match really. We all never use our powers during a competition. It's just out of respect." Mikey informed the Scottish Keeper.

"WOW! THAT'S SO NOBLE!!" Luna chimed with her eyes wide and staring off into space.

"Yeah…Noble," Megan rolled her eyes at her love sick friend. Then her concentration went back to the certain Irish Fox that she was sitting on. (his lap of course!)

"Mikey! We need you!" Mikey's impatient friend yelled. (It comes with the power…impatience that is….. if you didn't catch that.). (5)

Mikey sighed and got up. "Here we go again," he said to no one in particular. He walked over to the two competitors still in their runner stance arguing.

"Thanks cuz," Alex flashed a smile to her cousin and then turned towards Nick G. with a glare. "See! At least I'm nice about asking for him to be are starter person! Your his best friend; shouldn't you be nicer to him?"

"Well It's not like wasn't trying to yell at him. I was still busy fuming my frustration from you, I guess it just came out that way," Nick G. huffed back.

"Oh, please. If I was Mikey, I wou-" she was cut off by the now fuming Wind Guardian.

"ALEX! ENOUGH! Can we just get this little race over with so you guys can chillax with each other! I need you guys normal again!" Mikey, with an oncoming migraine, began the countdown. "On your marks, get set, GO!" And they both immediately jumped off the staircase and were running to open the doors to go outside. Right before they got there, the doors opened and all everyone heard was a loud "THUD". The runners were on the ground with two other people. Ginny, the boy from before, Nick G., and Alex were now all lying on the ground in a daze. Kimmy walked in behind this and now was looking at the new person that she hasn't seen for a long time. Her eyes lit up and she ran towards the Ice King who started running towards her and they hugged. Oliver slid over towards Nick G. and whispered something to him.

"Should I be…" Oliver was cut off

"Nope, she does that to everyone she hasn't seen in a while. She will do the same when she sees Alex," Kimmy did as Nick G. foretold. "See!"

"About time you two showed up," Seamus said while wrapping his arms around Megan's waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry dementors were kind of trying to kill us. What has been going on in here?" Ginny asked. The unnamed boy got up and helped Ginny up as well. Mikey noticed that Ginny had never let go of Justin's hand and was piecing everything together little by little.

" So who is this guy Ginny? I haven't really seen him around the castle before," Megan asked while pointing to the boy she was holding on to.

" Oh, This is Justin Finch Fletchley. He's my boyfriend," Ginny chimed. That was when all of Mikey's hopes of being with Ginny came to a crashing stop.

"Boyfriend?" That was all he could say. Oliver turned towards Mike and saw the depressed look on his face. His eyes widened.

" Crap! I knew I forgot to do something!"

_(FLASHBACK)_

_After about twenty more minutes of talking, the exhaustion from the night's events was starting to show. Kimmy was the first to fall asleep. She shut her eyes and leaned against the now red faced Oliver. He leaned his head against hers and slowly put his arm around her shoulder. He stared at her sleeping face and thought, 'Why does she make me so nervous. This normally comes so easily. Hmmm… Oi! Whatever, I'll think about this later. Right now, this just feels right.' Oliver looked around and saw that Ginny was sleeping soundly and Mikey was watching her sleep with a gentle smile. He now knew that Mikey was starting to have a little crush and began to understand his own feelings more with Kimmy. He also felt a little alarmed about this new discovery. 'I don't think he knows. This might cause a problem. I shall talk to him more about this tomorrow,' and with that last thought, he went to sleep with Kimmy in his arms._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Oliver slapped his head. Everyone was looking at him strangely, but Mikey soon interrupted

the silence. "Ummm, I'm kind of tired now, so I'm just going to go to bed.," The Wind Guardian sat up quickly and ran up the stairs. Now, none of the Freedom Fighters actually believed that excuse. But, the only ones that figured out the problem was Oliver and Nick. (6)

"Did, I do something wrong?" asked Ginny. Nick, who got up a while ago and was standing by Luna, shook his head.

"No, not at all. He's just being Mikey. I better go talk to him though. He began up the stairs. ' Tonight is going to be hell for him,' he thought.

"Now there's what a good friend does! Way to be Nick!" Alex yelled up at him. He turned around and stuck out his tongue at her. Nick L. just rolled his eyes.

The next day everyone woke up and was down in front of the Great Hall doors. They were saying their goodbyes to Alex and Nick L. Since they were both a year ahead of everyone else they couldn't stay. That and they were already in college and missed 2 weeks of classes. Dumbledore did talk to the Deans of both of their schools and gave them reasons why they have been absent from all of their classes. Still, missing two weeks will make them still far behind. So, the sooner they leave the better, in a sense. (plus writing this two different Nicks is confusing the crap out of me! So I'm sorry to all you readers about that whole dilemma… But I wasn't the one who names these kids. I blame the -rents.)

Kimmy gave both of them a Freedom Fighters wristband and told them that they will be keeping in touch through these by giving them visions of what they have been doing here. Also Kimmy installed a new feature where if a person wants someone that is not at Hogwarts to help out in a fight then all they do is think about that person and they can be summoned to the spot that the sender wants the person to be. It's like a mini port key. They all said their goodbyes and the promise to owl each other. The two left and the rest of the Freedom Fighters stayed there until they couldn't see them any more.

The rest of the day was very boring. Since it was Sunday, there were no classes. Oliver and Kimmy decided to go see Rachel at the Hospital Wing. She made a full recovery but was staying there to get more rest and get her strength back. What was to become of her was still unknown to the rest of the Freedom Fighters. The rest of the gang was doing different things around Gryffindor common room. Luna was teaching Nick how to play exploding snap, Megan and Seamus were cuddled together on the couch snogging, Ginny and Mikey were playing Egyptian Rat Screw. Just then the portrait door opened and Justin walked through it (he got the password from Ginny of course). He walked over to where Ginny and Mikey were playing. "Oh I love this game! Do you mind if I slap in?" (7)

"Yeah, sure. Slap in whenever you can," Mikey said nonchalantly. Justin sat down in between the other two. They all resumed the game and began joking around and just having a great time. All three of them.

Nick looked over to them and smiled. 'Yup, just Mikey being Mikey,' he thought. He looked back at Luna, who was still concentrating on the game. 'Wow she looks really cute, when she concentrating on something.' He then thought of a plan. He walked over and stood right next to her. All of a sudden he jumps on top of her and they both fall to the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?" Luna couldn't help but giggle at his attempt at flirting. She then began to poke and tickle his side. It was working but Nick tried to keep a straight face, which made him look really dumb. They kept this up for about another five minutes, each trying to beat the other in this play wrestling match. They finally got tired and went to one of the love seats. Luna now sat on top of Nick's lap. A minute later she laid her head on his shoulder and went to sleep.

The next day they all got up to get ready for their classes. Their first, and only class they all had together, was Herbology. They were all walked together to the greenhouse when Parvati skipped up next to Mikey.

"Hey partner, how was your weekend? I heard you had detention. How was it? I hope it wasn't too boring," She flirted. She locked arms with him as they both began to walk a little ahead of everyone else.

" Oh, you have no idea," Mikey laughed. They both began talking more and were laughing a lot, but nothing that caught anyone else's attention. Oliver leaned over to Nick and Seamus.

"Well, at least he has Parvati," He whispered. Seamus nodded in agreement.

"He won't date her," Nick blurted.

"What? Why not? Parvati is a gorgeous girl! There isn't anything wrong with her," Seamus said in a sort of shocked tone.

" It's not because of that. He wouldn't date any girl that he didn't have the same feelings for. He thinks it is worse leading a girl on like that than not giving them a chance at all. Which, I totally agree with," Nick informed the other two of Mikey's methods.

" Wait, he isn't over Ginny then?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, god no. It's going to take a while for him to be over her, if he even will. There's two different outcomes that might happen with this. One, in time, he will finally get over Ginny. Or two, he wont at all because he is going to be around her for a long time and will bottle it up inside him for the time being," Nick stretched his arms.

" Isn't that bad for him to do?" Seamus asked (they like taking turns, what can I say?).

"Well, yeah. But he usually talks to one of us about it. So I don't think it's as bad as you would think," Nick finished. They were now at the greenhouse and walked in. To their surprise they saw a familiar face right next to Professor Sprout.

"Rachael!!" Megan. Kimmy, Mikey, and Nick all yelled at once. They each ran towards her and had a group hug.

"Hi! Wow, How I've missed you!" The flower power chick gave them a big smile.

Yay Rachael is back! Or is now conscious… She's cool you will like here. She won't be a character appearing all the time, just on occasion. But yeah. REAVIEW!! And all that shizzle. By the way if you found anything in the chapters that you want me to explain just email me or write it in a review and I will do that for you!! Or if you just want to chat chit that would be fine as well… I am usually always on the computer, unless im in class or playing Quidditch… but other than that then….computer

(1) Nick L. is Megan's yoda which means she goes to him for questions about life. He is basically this awesome philosopher that helps her out on a lot of stuff that's bugging her. He is pretty awesome like that. He helped me out with a bunch of crap as well.

(2) Alex is my first cousin and we basically are best friends. I can tell her everything even though I don't see her that much lately. That whole college thing kind of kills that. And Nick and her are not rivals in real life. I can't even see Nick actually being mean to anyone really. They are not even that close actually. I did this because they both ran track together and shizzle and thought it would be funny just to put that whole story in here.

(3) Every freaking time they see each other that's what they say for about 20 minutes. "Sup Nick!" Sup Nick!" I actually got confused on who was saying sup to for a while once….maybe twice.

(4) Please tell me you all know what awkward turtles are! If not…look it up! Or ask me haha.

(5) Nick in real life is not impatient or an arrogant person really. Well he might be arrogant but its mostly in a joking way… I just put that with his power. I just thought that people who can run at light speed would get impatient and restless more than others. Just so you know…

(6) Sorry that I am sort of getting them into relationships and liking each other really quick in this story. I just want to keep things moving in this and yeah. I guess this is where the watching kids in Degrassi fall in love at first sight like 20 times and declare there love right then and there comes in. My bad.

(7) Egyptian rat screw is an intense card game that deals with a lot of slapping. Playing with Megan and Tommy (who you will get to know later on) is impossible. There is no way you can win against them.


	5. ss1 Racing Water Through these Memories

Side Story Episode 1- Running This Water through a Broken Memory

Side Story Episode 1- **Running This Water through a Broken Memory**

Still don't own anything!! other than my own character's names and whatnot.

It has been three hours since the Freedom Fighter's saved Alex, the tan, Italian; water controller from Lord Voldermort's evil clutches. It has also been three hours of non stop fighting between Alex and Nick, the Mexican Speed Demon (he controls Speed, like the superhero Flash). They seriously made everything they did into a competition. From getting dressed the quickest, to eating breakfast the fastest, to even falling down the stairs the longest. They have raced around Hogwarts grounds twice to see who is the fastest. The wins are tied now, one to one, and now they are getting ready for their final round before Alex would be leaving Hogwarts, to get back to her own college life that she has missed for the last two weeks. These weeks have been lost because that was when Lord Voldermort kidnapped her and put her under the imperious curse to do his bidding with her power over water.

"Well, this is it. This is the last race to see who is the better runner," Ginny, the red headed Hogwarts student explained. She followed the rest of the group into the Great Hall. Nick and Alex walked into the middle of the now crowded hallway. There was now only a strip of the hallway that reached to the Entrance that was empty of people. News traveled fast about this race, and almost the whole school (except the Slytherins of course) was here to see who succeeded in beating the other rival.

"So, how long exactly has this rivalry been going on?" Seamus, the Irish, seventh year, Gryffindor said. He was next to a short, brunette girl that had that 'Hey, I can be your best friend, but if you stab me in the back then I will kick your ass' sort of attitude. Megan was also the Freedom Fighter that could control the weather, so blame the snow on her. Seamus now placed his hand into hers which made Megan ease up. She was happy that Seamus and she were now dating. It came quickly but she knew that they were right for each other. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"This whole thing began our freshman year at high school. So about four years ago,"

"Really, is that when they first met?" Seamus said, now really curious about this whole topic.

"Nope, they have known each other since Nick and Mikey have been friends. I think that was pretty much since they have been born," The storm controller looked over the tall, dirty blonde, boy that was the all time official starter of the rivals' races. That is Mikey; the blonde Italian Irishman that has control over wind, one of the four main elements. "Since Alex and Mikey are cousins, they got to see each other a lot. Plus, that whole going to the same school since Pre School also helps out. Those two used to be really close actually since they shared a lot of the same interests," Megan added. Right when she finished this statement Mikey yelled at the two racers, who have not stopped arguing.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET THIS STUPID RACE OVER WITH!!" Mikey was now getting a migraine.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Nick and Alex both said at once which made both madder at the other. They both glared, trying to burn holes into each other.

Mikey just sighed and waited. He hated those two fighting. He was in the middle of each fight, which usually ended up with him getting a really bad headache.

"I can't believe they were really good friends. To tell you the truth, I can't believe they were actually friends at all," Seamus wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and tightened his grip a little.

"Yeah, well they were, those were the days," Megan sighed as she daydreamed about the past.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_-April, 10 years ago_

_The seven year olds Mikey and Nick were sitting on a tree branch pretty high up while the eight year old Alex was a foot lower on a tree branch. They each were laughing and just talking to each other while enjoying the nice, warm breeze that Mikey made with his power. Mikey and Nick were tossing a soccer ball to each other while Alex kept setting a volleyball in the air._

_"You know that you ruin all of the fun of climbing a tree, by just floating up here Mikey," Nick said while he tossed the soccer ball back to Mikey. _

_"You're just mad that I beat you at getting up here faster," Mikey bragged. He threw the ball back a little bit harder which made Nick hold on to the branch with one hand to stay on and catch the ball with his other hand._

_"That's not fair! You used your powers. So it doesn't count as a win," Nick snapped back holding the soccer ball under his arm. He thought that would add more of an effect to his statement. It did, because when Mikey thinks that one of his friends are even slightly frustrated at him, he would give in to whatever they were saying and do whatever he could to make the frustration go away._

_"I guess you're right. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we make a pact? From now on, we won't use our powers for any competition," Mikey explained._

_"Sounds good to me," Alex said._

_"Same here," Nick added_

_"Ha," Alex jumped down from her spot and summoned a water bubble so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Let's start this now! Nick I challenge you to a race!" The water controller pointed to Nick for dramatic effect. _

_"Ok!" Nick turned to Mikey. "You want in on this Mikey?" The wind controller shook his head._

_"I would, but I just sprained my ankle again. So I'll just watch this one," Mikey now floated down from his spot on the tree and went safely to the ground. In a flash Nick was gone from his branch and a second later he was standing right next to Alex._

_"Hey, I know what you can do! You can be our all time race starter! Since track starts next year for both of us, we will need a lot of practice races and that way you can still be helping us train," Alex proposed._

_"Ok! Sounds like fun," Mikey happily obliged. He was always happy to help out. Now that everything was set, the two runners went into their runner's stance. "Does Racing to the goal post and back sound good?" They both nodded._

_"You know I'm a beast at running right?" Nick boasted and smirked to his friend._

_"Ah, but you don't know that I've already beaten every boys in our class except you right? So this wont be easy for you," Alex bragged back with her own friendly smirk on her face. They both looked towards the goal post now._

_"On your marks, get set, GO!" Mikey yelled. The two rivals sprinted off in their first of many friendly, competitive, and fair races._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Megan explained this memory to Seamus and Ginny. Her explanation made Ginny wonder a bit more. Not once did Megan point out that she was in this memory.

"Megan, were you there that day, when that whole thing happened?" Ginny asked

"Nope, this was before I actually hung out with them," Megan said as she was looking at her fingernails nonchalantly.

Now Seamus was curious. "Then, how did you know that actually happened?" Seamus was now utterly confused. This usually happened a lot, but that was one of those small things that Megan loved about her boyfriend. She giggled a little before giving him an explanation.

"Mikey told me that story the day that Nick and Alex started fighting. It was the memory that started their rivalry. But, it wasn't a bad one. They each depended on each other to become a better runner. But now, they are just bitter rivals that have to make sure that they are better than the other one. All because of one incident," Megan frowned. This memory wasn't as cheerful as the other one was. She wasn't looking forward to explaining this one too much.

"Oh, please tell! This sounds juicy," Ginny's eyes grew intrigued. Megan was a little shocked at her friends reaction and slapped her on her arm playfully. "Ouch! What was that for?" Ginny rubbed her "injured" arm. There were now cheers surrounding the three friends. The race was finally about to begin.

"Alright, so you both know the rules. One lap around Hogwarts castle, no short cuts. The first one back here that tags my hand wins. Got it?" They each nodded.

"Do you think that this will say which one is better than the other?" Seamus asked.

"I doubt it," Ginny said out of no where. Megan and Seamus both turned toward the red head.

"What? If they have been holding this grudge that you talk about for this long, then I doubt it," Ginny sighed and then looked back towards the racers. Seamus and Megan did the same. They both were staring at the now open entrance to the outside. For a brief second Megan could have sworn that Nick looked towards Alex with a depressing look on his face. 'That was peculiar,' she thought to herself.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Mikey shouted. They rivals sprinted towards the entrance. Once they were out of the crowd's sight, Megan turned towards her Hogwarts friend and boyfriend.

"So do you want to hear this story?" They both nodded. "Ok well here goes…

_(FLASHBACK)_

_-April, 4 years ago_

_A thirteen year old Megan is sitting in the bleachers at her high school watching the thirteen year old Nick and the fourteen year old Alex tryout for the track team. Mikey ( who just turned fourteen) also comes and walks up the stairs and greets his friend. Mikey is sort of sweaty and is wearing a red shirt with white fabric paint on it that says "The Fo Shizzles" on it and is wearing white athletic shorts. Megan is wearing the school's softball uniform still since she just got out of a softball game. The uniform was dirty as well from sliding and diving for the ball._

_"Hey, how did your game go?" Mikey asked as he sat down next to the storm caller. _

_"We won six to two. It was a pretty easy game. Rachel got an in field home run. It was pretty awesome. How did your indoor soccer game go?" Megan took a drink of her water._

_"It was ok. We won by one point. If Nick was there then we could have won by more. Oh, and Tommy wanted to throw some fire at the other goalie, but I didn't blame him. That kid was a jackass," Mikey said._

_"Well, that's Tommy for you," Megan stated matter of factly._

_"So have Alex and Nick made the team yet?" Mikey helped himself to some of Megan's water and threw it back to her. She caught it without looking. _

_"Actually, no. Since they are freshman they haven't really been given a chance. There is only one open spot left and they are having a race to see who is the fastest to get it. So this should be interesting," Megan said and Mikey agreed by nodding._

_ Well, at least one of them will be on the indoor team again then," Mikey said more to himself then to Megan. The storm caller slapped his arm playfully. "Ow! Hey!" Mikey was now rubbing his arm._

_"You know for a fact both of them are playing indoor no matter what, except for the days they have a meet," she stated as she got up to lean against the railing to see if she could get a better look. "Hey the race is about to begin." Now Mikey stood up next to Megan. Just then, a gun shot was heard and the last of the runners trying out took off. Alex was in the lead and Nick was just a half a foot away from her. When they reached the final stretch, a flash of light came from Nick and he became slightly quicker than Alex and beat her by .2 seconds. Both Megan and Mikey were shocked at what they just witnessed._

_"Please tell me Nick did not just do what I think he just did!" Mikey turned to Megan who had the same exact shocked face that he did. Megan nodded her head and they both turned back to the field. Nick just got his approval from the coach and now was getting glared at by a very red faced Alex. She was now heading over to Nick._

_"This is not going to be good," Megan stated. When Alex reached Nick she slapped him and ran off into the school. Nick just stood there, knowing what he did wrong, and started to walk away towards the field's exit._

_"Ah, Megan you go try and calm Alex down while I go talk to Nick. I'll call you in an hour about this ok," Mikey said and went running towards the stairs._

_"Gotcha," she chased after him down the stairs and then went running towards the entrance of the school looking for her water controlling friend while Mikey did the same except he ran after Nick before Nick could get away. He began yelling to his friend. _

_"NICK! WAIT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Mikey yelled and that was all the conversation that Megan could here before she entered the school._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"…and that's the story behind the four year battle between Nick and Alex," Megan sighs.

Here they come!" someone shouted from the crowd that was peering outside the door. Everyone got out of the middle of the hallway so that there would be space for them to run and tag Mikey's hand. They both turned the corner at the same time and were neck and neck the whole time through. They both were reaching Mikey very quickly. Then all that everyone heard was a "SLAP, SLAP". Everyone turned towards Mikey for the winner.

"The Winner is…….ALEX!"

"I won? I won!" Alex said in half disbelief. Then she turned to Nick and gave him an evil smirk. "So what do you have to say to that now Nick? Who is the better runner?"

"You are, and I'm sorry," Nick said quickly.

"Can't you just take the hint that I beat u fair and….wait what?"

"I said you are the better runner and I'm sorry," he repeated himself and added more detail to his sincere message. He looked down at the floor. He really did not want to apologize to her in front of a bunch of people that have no idea what this was all about in the first place. He just had enough of this whole fighting though. It was time for him to apologize and get his friend back.

"You're sorry for what?" Alex asked innocently enough. She wanted him to fully apologize for what he did. It really did hurt her that he would go against that pact that they made so long ago. She never thought he would cheat in anything, especially in a race against her. She felt like she couldn't trust him anymore. She to, though, was getting sick and tired of this fight. It went on for too long and they both knew that this was not fair to each other. It wasn't fair to their friends, especially Mikey.

"For what I did four years ago. I never should have cheated during that race. I just wanted to be on the track team so bad. I mean running is pretty much my life so, for some reason I thought I deserved it. I was wrong though, you deserved it more than me. You were the better runner," Nick was now staring straight into her eyes with a completely straight face. She knew he meant every word of what he was saying.

"How come it took you this long to say it?" She folded her arms now.

"You kept bringing it up and wouldn't stop yelling at me for it. When you were in my face about it, my brain was telling me to apologize for everything, but it never came out," Nick said. Mikey was now standing next to Megan, Seamus, and Ginny. Seamus leaned over to Mikey and whispered him something which sound like "That's what she said" to Megan. So she decided to punch Seamus and the now snickering Mikey on top of the arm. Now was definitely not the time to be making those types of jokes.

"You really hurt me Nick, you know that. I worked so hard that year to make that team," Alex was becoming more and more gentle in her voice by the second.

"I know I did. And I know you did, we trained together remember," Nick smiled.

'I sure do," Mikey said more to himself to anyone else. Megan rolled her eyes while Ginny slapped herself on the forehead.

"I really just want us to be friends again, like we were before. I know that I did something really wrong to you, and it could take a while for you to trust me again, but this fighting as got to stop. It's hurting us more and more each time," Nick walked closer to his old rival. "What do you say, can we be friends again?" Alex sighed and the stuck out her hand for them to shake. Before they could she swiped it away.

"Only if you promise to never cheat again!" Nick let out a laugh when she said this.

"Of course. I've seen what it does to people. It brings out the evil in them. So, I'm done with it," Nick smiled and Alex smiled back at him. They gave each other a great big hug.

"So that means that you guys are back to normal?!" Mikey shouted.

"If not, I'm pretty sure we will be getting there soon," Alex said still hugging her old friend.

"Mikey get over here!" Nick was waving his best friend over. Mikey ran over there and hugged both of them while Nick was giving him a noogie.

"I'm glad you guys are back," Mikey said and gave both of them a great big smile.

**I hoped you liked this side story… ch 5 will be written soon. Hopefully. Depends how busy and non lazy I am. Reviews would help me not be that way!! Btw Quidditch next Chapter!! Oh and just so you know. Neither Alex nor I have known Nick that long. Alex actually knew him longer than I have since the whole going to the same high school helped out. I have only known him since my jr. year in high school which was…4 years ago (holy crap! That's longer than I thought)…I'm old…ish**


End file.
